


I'll Sleep on the Ceiling

by BridgetteIrish



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bed-sharing, F/F, Road Trip, tropes!, watermelon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetteIrish/pseuds/BridgetteIrish
Summary: For Supercat Christmas in July Secret SantaPrompt:The road's washed out??? Oh no!!! Kara's blown out her powers??? Double oh no!!!! There's only one bed at the crummy motel?? YassssAlso... ;-)Day at the beach. Watermelon sure is sticky...





	I'll Sleep on the Ceiling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoppyCartinelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/gifts).



> I combined both of these prompts.  
> BUT I did take a few liberties. Sorry, I couldn't resist revisiting grease monkey Cat. :-)  
> I hope you enjoy darling Poppy!  
> Merry Christmas-In-July!

“Well, the water pump is toast and the radiator is a mess.”  Cat unfolded herself from under the hood of the 2004 Chevy Impala Kara had sprung from storage that morning.  Her painted on jeans and white linen blouse weren’t even smudged or wrinkled from her sojourn into the guts of Kara’s little used car, but her hair was sticking to her face and her hands were stained grey with motor oil.  Kara handed her an old towel from the trunk and Cat sneered at it for a moment before wiping her hands. “When was the last time you had this lemon serviced, Kara?”

Kara blushed sheepishly.  “Um, I think I took it for an oil change once in college?”

Cat rolled her eyes.

“What?” Kara went on the defensive.  “I mean, once I started flying again I didn’t really have much use for a car.  It’s just been… sitting in my apartment’s parking garage for like 4 years.” She crossed her arms and changed tactics.  “I told you we should have taken one of yours. I’m sure none of them have a toasty water pump.” 

Cat suppressed a chuckle but let Kara continue to rant.

“Oh, and by the way, since when do you know about cars?  I took each of your precious vehicles to a very expensive mechanic like clockwork for two years.”

“I don’t have time to do all the work myself.” Cat smiled wryly.  “I only give extra attention to the… very special cases.”

Kara suddenly felt hot all over and grabbed the dirty towel from Cat’s hands to return it to the trunk.

“I told you Kara,” Cat removed the prop bar and let the hood of the car slam back into place. “We need to be inconspicuous.  We’re supposed to be undercover. A $150,000 Maserati doesn’t exactly blend in. We’ll leave the lemon here. You can fly us the rest of the way and we’ll rent a car when we get to San Diego.  We should have done that in the first place.”

“I can’t.” was all Kara said.

“What do you mean you can’t.  Can’t what?”

“Can’t fly.  I can’t fly right now, Cat.”

“Of course you can.”

Kara laughed.  “No. I can’t. I blew out my powers saving the entire state of Washington from a deadly erupting volcano last night, remember?  Every network you own covered it”

“You didn’t tell me you lost your powers.”

“You didn’t ask.”

Cat narrowed her eyes and took two deliberate steps towards Kara so she was standing directly in front of her.  She appraised her carefully beginning at the top of her head. Kara felt her eyes like fingertips on her skin. “All your powers.”  Kara nodded silently. “Gone.” Kara nodded again. Cat placed her hands on her hips and looked around at their circumstances. Trapped on a remote stretch of the Pacific Coast Highway where cell service was spotty at best with a dead car, a powerless superhero and a media mogul in strappy summer sandals.  “Well, what the hell use are you to me like this?” she sighed, now appraising the blazing sun overhead.

Kara reeled back as though struck.  She pursed her lips as she fought back tears.  Years of serving Cat’s every whim, months of working tirelessly under her journalistic mentorship, every late night phone call, balcony chat, lift home from the bar rushed over Kara’s mind like a rogue wave on a beach.  Useless. Kara cleared her throat in an attempt to dislodge the lump there and turned to pull their bags from the backseat of her equally useless car. “None at all, apparently.” She quipped. She checked her phone which still had no service and she assumed Cat’s would say the same.  “We’ll have to go on foot. We’re about 7 miles from the nearest town.”

Cat attempted to backtrack her thoughtless insult.  “Kara, I didn’t mean-”

“I have an extra pair of sneakers you can wear.  You’ll kill your feet in those shoes.”

“Kara don’t do that. I only meant-”  Kara handed her a pair of screaming pink shoes and ankle socks and pulled a map of Southern California out of the glove box in the car.  She perused it for a few minutes and pocketed it just as Cat was lacing up her left sneaker. Cat looked up at her with cool, determined eyes.  “Don’t be a wounded duck, Kara. It just would have been nice to have you at full capacity, that’s all.”

Kara was not placated.  She shoved Cat’s thousand dollar rolling suitcase into her hands.  “You’ll need to take this. I’ll get my backpack and your camera. It’ll be heavy.  Luckily I brought a couple big bottles of water. This way.” Kara started down the road, keeping carefully to the shoulder and not looking back.

Cat sighed and followed her.  Two years ago a smile from Cat would have been apology enough for her mousy, capable assistant.  Kara had grown up and grown a backbone and some self-assurance in the process. She was going to make Cat work for her forgiveness and damn if it wasn’t just a little bit sexy.

 

XXX

 

“Yuda Bay,” Cat read from the sign over their heads.  “Here’s hoping they have a mechanic.” She pulled her cell from her back pocket and smiled.  She had service. She popped open her browser app and did a quick search. They were in luck.  “Come on. You must be starving. Surely there’s a place to eat in this podunk town. We’ll get you fed while I arrange a tow truck.  She looked back at Kara who was paralyzed staring at the sign over their heads. Tears had pooled in her eyes and she swallowed heavily.  “Kara?”

Kara met her eyes briefly and turned her attention back to the sign.  She pointed up at it. “Yuda… the name of one of Krypton’s moons. I’ve been there.”

Cat nodded and gave her a moment to take it in.  “You saw it on the map, Kara.”

Kara nodded and drug her eyes away from the sign.  “Yeah. Yeah, of course. Sorry. Just… didn’t sink in until now.  I’m fine. Let’s go.”

They walked into the center of town which was adorably quaint.  Bright beachy buildings surrounded an open town square. It smelled of sea air and a gentle breeze blew through the palm trees that dotted the spaces between shops.  Restaurants, boutiques, a surf shop and about a block away, tucked into the shadows, a gas station and garage. Cat was on her way there before Kara could stop her. “Grab us a table and a martini at that bistro Kara, I’ll be right back!”

 

XXX

 

Kara polished off her second lobster roll and was working on an enormous plate of fries when Cat finally turned up.  She sank into the plushy booth across from Kara and downed the martini waiting for her in one swallow before looking around for a waiter to bring her another.  

“She already has instructions to keep them coming,” Kara stated while mixing ketchup and mayonnaise into an orange pool on her plate.

“We’re stuck here overnight while they tow and repair the car, but there’s a beachside motel down the street.  We’ll stay there and head out in the morning.”

When her second martini came, Cat ordered ceviche and sipped at her drink.  “Kara,” she said, kicking herself for the hesitation she heard in her own voice.  “I didn’t mean what I said earlier.”

Kara frowned and shoved another fry into her mouth.  “Then apologize.”

“What?” Cat was confused.

“Apologize.  Say you’re sorry.”

“I just did.”

Kara tilted her head to the side.  “No. You didn’t. You said you didn’t mean it.  It isn’t the same thing.”

Cat drained her martini again and shook the glass at the waiter who was bringing her lunch.  “Well, I’m sorry it isn’t the exact wording you wanted to hear, Kiera.

Kara’s mouth dropped open.  “You can’t do it. You’re literally incapable of apology.  You know what? Never mind. I don’t need it. Kara got up and slung her backpack over her shoulder.  I’m going to go check us in. See you in the morning, Cat.”

Cat watched her walk out, stunned.  Kara had never stayed mad at her for this long before.  Cat had called her far worse things than useless over the years, using much more colorful language, but this had set her over the top.

Cat picked at her lunch and her third drink disappeared slowly as Cat turned over and over in her mind the quick exchange that had left them with an ocean of hurt between them.

She dropped a hundred dollar bill on the table and made her way down the cobbled sidewalk to an enormous Spanish Colonial style hotel overlooking a flawless white sand beach.  She gave her name to the front desk, accepted the key card and found her third floor room, ready to fall into a soft bed and sleep off three afternoon martinis and a seven mile walk.

She let herself into her room only to find Kara Danvers asleep on the Queen sized bed.

 

XXX

 

Kara was tired.  Bone tired. On days when her powers failed her she usually had difficulty doing the most basic of tasks.  On this day, she’d had to walk for miles carrying heavy equipment. Seeing to Cat’s comfort was almost automatic.  It was no longer her job, but it was still paramount in Kara’s mind. And Cat’s words had cut deep. She was no longer truly angry.  It was impossible for Kara to stay angry at Cat for long. She’d forgiven her impulsive words halfway through the walk to town, but Kara had learned a lot since her promotion, since Cat’s sojourn to a yurt in the mountains, since defeating a Worldkiller and sending her selfish, self-serving ex back to the future where he belongs.  People no longer get to say whatever they want to her without consequences. People no longer get to treat her like she owes them something. And they certainly don’t get to just waltz back into her life and pick up right where they left off. Her relationship with Cat had to change, and it was up to Kara to change it. All she ever wanted was to be useful to Cat, with or without the cape.  Now, Kara knew she was useful, and it was time for Cat to learn that too.

So, yes, she was punishing her, probably a little to harshly, but the confusion in Cat’s eyes, followed by the realization that Kara was hurt by what she’d said, had told Kara that the stalemate might actually be short-lived.

The short walk from the restaurant to the hotel had taken every last bit of energy Kara had, so when the kind-eyed man at the front desk had gently informed her that there was a surf competition and festival in town this week and only one room available with a single queen-sized bed, Kara didn’t have the energy to protest or argue, or drop Cat’s name in hopes of special treatment.  She simply gave him Cat’s name and the spare key card and told him she’d be along shortly. She made her way up to the room and collapsed, fully clothed on top of the cloudy, sweet-smelling duvet and slept.

She was awoken, hours later by the crash of waves and distant cheers from the beach below.

The balcony door was open and a pleasant ocean breeze ruffled the hair that had fallen across her face.  She brushed it aside and peered out at Cat Grant, leaning against the balcony rail gazing out over the sea beyond.

Her hair, relaxed and mussed from the long day was blowing gently in the breeze.  Kara could just make out her profile in the late afternoon sun. Cat was always stunning, flawless.  She took great pains to ensure it, but it was these unguarded, relaxed, pensive moments that were Kara’s favorite.  She didn’t see them often, and she hadn’t seen Cat like this since before she left. She’d been edgy and fierce since returning to CatCo as though she had something to prove.  Seeing her without that infamous wall up now set Kara’s heart aflame. The impulse to walk up behind her and engulf her in an embrace was so surprisingly strong that Kara sat up abruptly in order to catch her breath.  Thoughts like that led down dangerous paths and with Cat so physically close, she couldn’t afford to travel them now.

Her stirring got Cat’s attention and she turned.  Their eyes met and electricity passed between them.  It took Kara several long seconds to remind herself that she was supposed to be angry, but she had trouble finding the necessary emotion when falling into Cat’s sharp eyes.

“Hey,” was all she could think to say.

“Feeling better?”

Kara nodded.

“I’ve been informed by staff that the town is overrun with beach bums and we’ll be sharing a room.  It’s a regular romance novel cliche.”

Kara rolled her eyes and got up from the bed.  “Don’t worry, Cat. I’ll sleep on the floor, or the balcony… or the ceiling if I can get my powers back.”

“That isn’t what I…”

Kara started towards the bathroom to rinse her face and wake herself up.

“Kara,” Cat said forcefully.  It stopped Kara in her tracks.  She turned to meet Cat’s eyes again.  They were full of regret and a fear Kara had never seen before.  “I’m sorry. Truly.”

Kara smiled, but did not respond.

“I was angry, and frustrated, and I didn’t mean it.”  Cat came in off the balcony and crossed to stand in front of her.  Kara’s heart gave a defiant little leap. “I brought you along on this story for a reason, Kara.  For you to believe for a second that you aren’t important or that the cape is the only reason I need you, then you have been asleep since the day I hired you.”

“I think I just woke up.”

“Mm,” Cat smirked, “as evidenced by that tragic bedhead.”

Kara blushed, and smiled.  “I’m going to take care of that and head to the beach to watch the surfing.  Care to join me?”

“Buy me a Mai Tai and you’re on.”

 

XXX

 

The beach was crowded but festive.  Cat’s drink had a paper umbrella and Kara carried a plastic cup full of watermelon slices.

“God, I miss surfing,” Kara mused.  “I haven’t been on a board in years.”

Cat stopped in her tracks.  “You surf?”

Kara took a bite of her watermelon.  “I have perfect balance, unbreakable bones and grew up on a beach.  Of course I surf.” Cat still looked stunned. “What? You have cars, I have waves, a girl’s not allowed a secret or two just because she has a secret identity?”

Cat continued walking. “You never cease to amaze me, Supergirl.”

They watched the surfers catch waves one after the other for a few minutes.  Kara let out hearty cheers as they ran up out of the surf. When the swells calmed and the set was done they walked on in silence. 

“Watermelon?” Kara offered in an attempt to break the silence.

Cat accepted, but swore in frustration when juice dribbled down her chin and onto her light blue shirt.  “Dammit.” She dropped the remainder of the slice into the sand and wiped at her chin.

Kara pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and dabbed at Cat’s shirt without thinking.  She didn’t realize what she was doing until one of Cat’s perfectly manicured hands landed on her own.  Kara froze, taking in first where her hand was, then how close Cat’s face was to her own. She could smell watermelon juice and Cat’s subtle earthy perfume but she couldn’t make herself move away.  When she found use of her hands again, she turned the hanky over to Cat. “Sorry, here.”

Kara could hear both of their hearts pounding, saw every speck of green in Cat’s hazel eyes.  She was trembling slightly all over.

Instead of taking the offered cloth, Cat reached up with her free hand and wiped a sticky drop of watermelon juice from the corner of Kara’s mouth.  “Well, we’re really milking this romance novel cliche for all it’s worth, hm?” Cat’s touch raced through Kara like wildfire, followed by a familiar wave of power.  The plastic cup along with it’s sticky sweet contents crumbled to shards and juice in her hand. 

Cat grinned triumphantly and plucked the cloth from Kara’s hand, using to gently wipe her now dripping other hand free of watermelon seeds and juice.

“We should, um…” Kara’s words caught in her throat so she tried again.  “We should go back and try to get some club soda on that shirt.”

“I don’t care about the shirt, Kara, but if you want to go back to the room, I won’t protest.”

Kara grabbed her by the hand and all but drug her across the beach and back to the hotel.  She’d have flown them to their third floor balcony if they hadn’t been surrounded by watchful eyes.

Once in the cool dim of the room, Cat wasted no time pulling Kara into her arms and drawing those juice stained lips to her own.  Kara returned in kind, staining Cat’s shirt even further with each squeeze of her waist and caress up her back.

They parted gently and Kara cupped Cat’s cheek.  She couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face, but Cat had other plans as she drew Kara’s thumb between her lips, tasting watermelon with a wicked tongue. “Had to complete the cliche romance novel trifecta,” she teased with a wink.

All the air rushed from Kara’s lungs and she pulled Cat into another deep, long kiss.  They kissed as the light outside faded to a glowing pink and the cheers outside quieted so the only sound was the crash of the ocean waves and Kara’s soft whimpers as Cat’s hands wandered beneath her shirt and pressed against her spine.  

Kara’s eyes shot open when the top of her head bumped against the ceiling.  She pulled away from Cat and looked down to see the fluffy queen bed several feet below them.  Cat laughed and buried her head in Kara’s strong shoulder.

“Looks like I may be sleeping on the ceiling after all.”

Cat drew Kara’s gaze back to her own with a firm hand.  “Not without me, you aren’t.”

Their lips met again as the sun met the horizon and the light coming from the balcony faded away.


End file.
